Suspicions
by xoxoT.Vxoxo
Summary: This is my very first Fanfiction!When someone is out to get Lois, What will Clark do?Clois
1. Watched

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold morning when Clark was woken up by the sound of somebody sneezing. He slowly rolled out of the bed and went downstairs. All he saw was a tiny figure on the couch with tissues all over the floor. The figure slowly turned around and looked Clark straight into the eyes.

"Morning Smallville." Lois said as she looked at him "Well...don't just stand there."

"Morning, Lois are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Um...Thanks" She answered sarcastically "And no, I'm not okay, I'm sick and it doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Right, sorry."

"All muscle and no brains."

Clark rolled his eyes as he went to get another blanket.

"Thanks," Lois said as he placed the blanket on top of her

"Need anything else?"

"Yea, can you close that window?, I tried but I think it's jammed or something cuz it won't open."

"Sure." Clark said as he went to the window. At first he thought it would be a piece of cake, but later it turned out that the window was really jammed even with using his powers he was able to break off the part that you had to push to open the window but not actually close it. It seemed as if someone had purposely did something to make sure that the window would not close.

Just outside of the house hidden behind a stack of hay someone was watching everything that was happening. He picked up his cell phone and called someone.

"Everything is going according to plan."

"Perfect." Said the man on the other line.


	2. Out of the Loop

_AN: I know that the last chapter was short I hope this one is better. By the way thank you for everyone who left comments they are greatly appreciated!!_

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Clark woke up beside the still very sick Lois. They must've fallen asleep while watching something on t.v, because it was still on. A cold breeze from the still open window danced across the back of Clark's neck, giving even him chills. "Something just isn't right" he thought to himself. And little did he know that he was right. The man behind the stack of hay was still there checking up on whatever was going on so that It wouldn't interfere with his boss' plan.

"Hello?" The man said as he picked up the phone

"Did anything change?"

"No sir, It's all just like you said, except, he fell asleep beside her and it doesn't look like he's about to leave her out of his sight."

"I figured that might happen."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come back here, There's nothing more you can do."

"Okay, Mr. Luthor."

Meanwhile Clark was still trying to make Lois feel better, he did everything he could but she just continued to develop more and more symptoms.

"Clark, I feel dizzy" she said

"You're hot too."

"I would usually say something about that comment but just way too weak."

"I'm gonna call Chole to cancel out plans for lunch, be right back."

"What are you canceling?"

"Because, you can't be alone and my mom is out of town."

"No, don't cancel." Secretly she begged for him to stay but she just couldn't say it.

Suddenly Clark's phone started beeping saying that he had a new text message from Chloe.

"Need U A.S.A.P. was all It said"

"I wonder what that could mean, is she in trouble?"

"I don't know, I can't leave you alone though."

"It's fine I'll be fine, I can last and hour or two by myself."

"I don't know."

"Just go!"

"I'll call Chole and see what she wanted."

Lois nodded and then rest her head down on the pillow.

"Hey Chole."

"Hi."

"What was the 'Need you A.S.A.P.' for?"

"What 'Need you A.S.A.P.'?"

"You just sent me a text."

"No I didn't."

"Then who..."

"Clark what's wrong?"

"I don't know what's going on but I have a feeling that something is gonna happen to Lois. Somebody Obviously wants me to leave her by herself."

"Look I've gotta go, I have a deadline, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

As Clark walked back into the living room, he saw Lois who looked him straight in the eyes with an angry look in her face.

"Listen Smallville, don't you dare leave me out of the loop!, I may be weak but I can still kick your ass!, What do you think is gonna happen to me?" She said frustrated

_AN: Please leave more comments I love them!!!_


	3. Paranoid

_A/N: This is a pretty short chapter, sorry for that, but I've been really busy lately and it's better to have something rather than nothing right. Again thank you for all the comments, and thank you Zucht for adding my story to your story alert!! I appreciate it!_

**Chapter 3**

Clark just stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"Clark, answer me."

"I don't know what to say."

"Tell me what you told Chole!"

"Nothing, just...look I don't wanna worry you."

"You're worrying me even more by not telling me anything."

"Chole didn't send the massage."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know but, I have this feeling like someone is watching you and me."

"You're paranoid."

"It all just seems suspicious."

"This is crazy...You're crazy, and besides I can take care of myself I'm not 5 years old."

"You can't take care of yourself, you're sick!"

"It's a cold, I'll be fine."

"I think that it might be more than that."

"Like what?"

"Like somebody did this to you on purpose, come on it's a little weird that all you do is get worse and the symptoms don't lead to a cold."

"You've been watching too much House, and I don't only get worse, I'm getting better. I even have the strength to walk again."

"Fine, but I think that I'm on to something."

"Do ahead and think that Farm boy, I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Lois got out of the house as fast as she could and slammed the door. All of a sudden Clark heard Lois from outside. He rushed outside and ran up to her.

"Whats wrong?"

"Look." She said pointing to the ground behind one of the haystacks. It was a pair of binoculars and two footprints. The footprints looked like they were from a man's shoes and considering how deep they were it was obvious that whoever was there had been there for a long time. "I'd ask you if this was yours but no matter how weird you are I seriously doubt that youd have a pair of binoculars facing your own house."

"Still think I'm crazy?" Clark said with a smug look on his face.

Lois couldn't say a word she was so in shock, the person must have been sitting behind the haystack watching her and Clark with the binoculars, the spot was the perfect place to sit if you wanted to spy on someone through the window, the exact window that was unable to be closed. Lois and Clark both went back inside the house locked all of the doors and sat down on the couch.

"I feel like a cheerleader in a teen horror movie." she finally said.

Clark laughed and put his arm around her to comfort her. The surprising thing was she didn't resist. Lois didn't want to admit it but no matter how much Clark annoyed her she felt safe around him, as if no one could ever hurt her, a feeling she thought she would never have when around somebody else considering she never needed anyone, or at least didn't wanna admit that she did.

_Remember, if you have any suggestions please share, I know how the story is gonna end but when it comes to the middle I'm having writers block :)_


	4. Bad News

_A/N: I know that this chapter took really long, and I'm sorry about that. I know that my earlier chapters have been really short I hope this is at least a little better._

**Chapter 4 **

"Mr. Luthor, there's someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"Me" said a voice coming from behind the front door.

Lex spun around in his chair, to come face to face with Chloe.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know what you're trying to do."

"And what is it that I'm trying to do?"

"You're trying to prove to Lana that Clark doesn't love her anymore."

"And why would I want to do something like that?"

"Simple, you want Lana all to yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss Sullivan." Said Lex as he got up to pour himself a drink

" I don't know what you're doing to Lois or what you're gonna do to her but you should know, if something happens to her, Hell is gonna seem like a vacation to what I'm going to do to you." Chloe turned around and headed towards that door

"What would you be willing to do to make sure nothing happens to Miss Lane."

Chloe stopped in her tracks and turned around back to Lex with a puzzled look on her face.

Meanwhile back at the Kent farm...

"If you're right about this and someone did somehow get me sick on purpose then what do you think is going to happen to me?"

"I'm not sure, but we should get you to a hospital."

"And what are the doctors gonna do...or better yet what are we gonna tell them?, yea hi, I think that someone poisoned me with something to get me sick because they want to make we weak and then possibly kidnap me, so I need to be healed so that I'm not gonna be sick anymore, thanks." Lois said in a sarcastic tone

"It's worth a shot."

"You're kidding me right, whatever this is we're going to figure it out without the help of some doctors."

"What if it's too late?" Clark said concerned

Lois just sat there silent

"What if whatever this is, is killing you?"

"You don't think I'm worried about that?, but just think about how crazy we would sound if we told someone about this?"

"Then we won't tell them."

"What do you mean?"

"We won't tell them anything, we'll just go to the hospital and say that you're sick and you seem to be getting worse, if there something in your system then we have prove, okay?"

"Fine."

Lois and Clark go into the car and drove to the hospital

In Lois' hospital room...

"So did you hear anything?" Clark asked Lois

"No, not yet, but one of the doctors said that they were gonna run some medical tests to see what was causing my symptoms."

"Okay, what about you, do you feel okay?"

"Considering... I'm fine, thanks...for everything, it means a lot to me, besides Chloe I don't think I know anyone else who would stay by my side for so long, I mean you've barely even left my room."

"Well, if something were to happen to you who would annoy me 24/7 ?"

"Good point." she said with a small smile peaking through

Lois and Clark looked into each others eyes, Clark slowly began to lean forward as did Lois meting halfway in the most romantic and passionate kiss either of them had ever had. All of a sudden one of Lois' doctors Dr. Allison Cameron entered the room.

"Excuse me." She said

"Sorry, we were just..."

"It's fine, I understand, I was even beginning to wonder how long it was going to take." Cameron said with a smile

"Is everything alright?" Clark asked

"Actually, I have some bad news."

_Please comment!! This isn't a crossover with House I just love the show and wanted to add in one of the characters (Dr. Allison Cameron). _:)


End file.
